Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree
by beforeyouspeak
Summary: After the curse breaks, Emma doesn't lock Regina up. Instead they find something they were both looking for. f/f, minimal plot, one-shot, mature so be of age in your jurisdiction


This brief one-shot was written in response to a prompt from Greyella. So GE, this is entirely for you.

Thank you, Uniquely Named for encouraging me and keeping me sane.

* * *

Emma Swan blew into Storybook armed with golden curls and a red leather jacket. She had no attachments nor did she desire them. And yet, here she was walking through deserted streets some sort of savior. A few hours earlier she kissed her son and broke a curse. As if that wasn't bad enough she found out all of the people she had been learning to love were fairytale characters. Fuck, she was a fairytale character. And if that were not enough of a mindfuck, her parents were younger than her. And annoyingly would not stop looking at each other and saying dramatically "I will always find you." In the hours just after the break, she ran around with her newly found family attempting to make peace among people who held grudges from a life she knew nothing about.

The most dramatic of the confrontations was at the home of the mother of her son. The devilishly beautiful woman, the Evil Queen was nearly taken by a mob. Emma put a stop to that and convinced the crowd to go to Granny's to celebrate instead. After only a few suffocating minutes, the Savior left her son in the capable hands of Snow White and Prince Charming to take a calming walk under the guise of her sherrifing duties. Her restless steps led her back to Mifflin street. As she rounded the back of the large white house, she saw the silhouette of a defeated female form beneath an apple tree she once took a chainsaw to. The fire in the pit of her stomach she first experienced shoving the other woman against the racks in the hospital storeroom flared back to life.

The Sheriff dropped to the ground and said huskily, "Your Majesty."

"I am no longer a Queen, Miss Swan."

"Its a shame. I am quite certain you look fetching with people kneeling at your feet."

Regina turned her head slowly to gauge the sincerity of the statement. The sparkling green eyes were painted with nothing save lust. She tightened her posture as she would when she sat on her throne. She ran her fingertips down the astoundingly attractive jaw line to turn the woman's chin until their eyes met. In a low sensual voice she responded rising to her full height,

"You will do as I say or I stop. And you will refer to me ask 'my Queen." I will respond to nothing else."

After a long moment, Emma rolled onto her knees and Regina presumed she would stand and follow her inside. To her astonishment the blonde woman remained kneeling at her feet and gently lifted her hand to waiting pink lips. She heard a muffled "Yes, My Queen," before a warm kiss pressed into her knuckles. Like so many times before, the surrender of control struck Regina in the gut spreading fire throughout every limb. Hopeful green eyes peered up at her and she realized that the willing woman at her feet just might offer what she'd been looking for all along. She would paint irony of it being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming on the woman's skin with leather until the fierce woman begged for release.

The distance from the tree to imposing house seemed farther than Emma remembered. The commanding tone in Regina's voice caused every hair on her body to stand on end. The so-called Savior hadn't known why she gravitated towards the Queen, but in the dark with their hands clasped together it couldn't be simpler. She needed the comfort of the lack of control as much as it appeared the brunette woman needed to take it. She was led through the house without pause. As they climbed the stairs, she took a moment to appreciate the incredible view. This woman, the Evil Queen would be her undoing. And she wanted her to be so very badly. Regina drew her into the master bedroom, which was as stylish and tasteful as the rest of the home.

The witch released her hand and moved about the room lighting candles by hand. Uncomfortable with just standing and waiting, Emma gave into the training burned into every cell in her muscles. She efficiently slid off her jacket folding it and setting it on the ground. She repeated the process with each piece of clothing until nothing remained. Keeping her eyes trained on the ground, she lowered herself gracefully to the floor and clasped her hands behind her. In this position she could wait indefinitely. The other woman's quiet movements through the room lulled her into a trance like state. She allowed her eyes to drift shut and took deep soothing breaths. So focused on the peace of such a moment, she missed the approach of the other woman.

Regina had been pleasantly surprised when she caught out of the corner of her eye Emma disrobing with practiced ease. After her reaction outside, the Evil Queen shouldn't have really been surprised that the Savior had done this before. But it would be so much more fun not playing with an inexpirienced pet. She observed the woman settle into waiting. The blonde woman became so inwardly focused that she was unaware of what her companion was doing. Regina circled the woman slowly taking in the crisp posture. She'd seen no evidence of this self-restraint on display in the woman's everyday life. Her hips were perfectly squared atop her folded feet. Her abs were taut and her back straight. Her head was inclined down at a respectful angle. She was the picture of a perfect submissive. Momentarily the Queen struggled to justify this image with the firestorm that stomped into her life earlier in the year. Crouching down behind the Savior so that she could whisper hotly in her ear she husked,

"Miss Swan. I do believe you have done this before. Is this what you were doing while I was changing diapers?"

The blonde's shoulders tensed at the intentionally cruel words. Regina was taunting her and attempting to draw her out. But Emma _needed_ this. It would take more than a few cheap shots to cause an outburst. She drew in another calming breath and forced her body to relax. She'd come to Regina not the other way around. She offered herself up to the Evil Queen willingly. Fingers twisted in her hair forcing her head up.

"I expect you to answer my questions," the older woman practically growled.

"Yes, My Queen," Emma breathed out all at once.

"And why are you here, my pet?"

"I need this... I need you, My Queen. I... I always have. I just..."

The shaking voice was cut off by a firm hand around her neck and a possessive kiss. Regina didn't need to hear the end of the sentence. She knew exactly what the woman meant. The draw was mutual. The brunette attempted to suppress the thought, but it was pointless now. The blonde held her position as the Queen systematically took her mouth.

"I presume you have a safe word."

"Satin, but I won't need it, My Queen."

"We will see," she responded condescendingly petting a cheek. "Now listen carefully. I don't like repeating myself. You are going to walk over to my bed. I want you to bend over and hold on to the footboard."

She watched the blonde react immediately to her command. The execution was quick but graceful in contradiction with the clunky everyday behavior of her newly acquired plaything. The blonde's lack of shyness and willing display of her body was causing Regina's body to react and she found herself becoming noticeably wet. Knowing that making the woman wait would only further her arousal; she took a few moments to remove some of her own clothes. When she was done she stood in nothing but deep red lace bra and underwear. Glancing over at the obedient woman, she walked into her closet to retrieve a well-worn leather strap. It was among her favorite instruments and one she wielded with a natural ease.

Returning, she teasingly ran it over the bare back, ass and legs of the woman on display for her pleasure. She watched as the body arched towards it as if to beg for what was to come. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she brought it down solidly across the deliciously round ass. The blonde tightened her hold on the bed and bit back a deep moan. In response to the controlled reaction, the Queen rained down another handful of blows ripping a deep sexual groan from her pet's lips. The pale skin turned hot red and she couldn't resist running her hands over where she'd brought it down. She traced the swelling lines with careful fingertips. She used just enough pressure to cause mild pain. A whimper of need cut the silence as she dipped between the slightly parted thighs.

"I would say you needed this quite badly, Miss Swan."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Then why don't you tell me exactly what you want."

"Please My Queen. I need you to fuck me." Emma so wanted to deny it. She didn't want to need anyone much less the self-righteous adoptive mother of her son. But the way the woman looked at her and the way she could use a strap, the Savior was lost the moment she walked up to the apple tree.

Those words falling out of the sheriff's mouth nearly made Regina's knees go weak, but her desire for everything being offered her compelled her on. She roughly entered the woman with two fingers and watched in satisfaction as her composure crumbled. She instantly became a wanton mess. She threw her head back and thrust needily against the penetrating fingers. The Queen changed angles delighted with the wide variety of sounds she could elicit. She added another finger stretching her pet and pushing her harder. The moans of pleasure morphed into pleas for release. Regina hadn't told her not to come without permission, but it seemed to have been thoroughly understood anyways. She could feel the woman's muscles fluttering as she fought not to topple over the edge. After a few moments the flutter transformed into a full body tremble.

"Come for me, Emma." The release was instantaneous and the formerly stoic blond sank to her knees as tears streamed down her face. The brunette lowered herself behind the shaking form and pulled her close. "We're going to be alright." The sniffling paused,

"We?"

"Yes. We, Miss Swan. Unless you would like to rewind the last hour."

"No. I'd rather not, My Queen."

The Queen hummed a deep chuckle in response running her fingers through blond curls before pressing a firm kiss to the woman's temple.


End file.
